Miserere mei, Deus (PruAus)
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Continuación del fic "The Scientist" Austria escucha como las almas de los muertos le guían hasta el alma de su amado después de estar esperándole toda una vida en la sombra.


**Este fic es una continuación del fic "The Scientist" también de la misma temática. Para hacerlo me he basado en el miserere de Allegri. Un Miserere es una pieza litúrgica que normalmente se canta en la misa de los viernes santos para redimir a las almas de los pecados cometidos. Esta en concreto esta dedicada al papa Urbano VI (si me equivoco de número de papa por favor,hacédmelo saber)**

**Miserere mei, Deus(PruAus)**

No podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos que refulgían con la furia de las llamas de un ave fénix. Sus orbes escarlata se habían posado sobre los fríos y delicados ojos violáceos del austriaco que habían mostrado siempre la dureza del corindón, hecha añicos en ese momento.

Es necesario ser de diamante para afrontar las situaciones más peliagudas, eso era lo que siempre se había dicho para auto convencerse de su valía y poder. Pero él había aparecido de repente, desbaratando su escudo de autocontrol y estima en si mismo en lo que tarda un pájaro en echar a volar temeroso cuando se sabe descubierto por su cazador.

Era noche lluviosa de finales de noviembre y el frío calaba en los huesos, implacable heraldo del invierno vecino. El palacio estaba a oscuras, sumido en un sueño casi eterno ya que las cortinas rara vez se descorrían para que el sol penetrara en las estancias del aristócrata. Era huésped de la noche y su contacto con el sol le estaba prohibido. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Su reinado estaba lejos de los rayos de Helios,no podían tocarle. La oscuridad era su sentido de existencia, su razón de ser. Si esta desapareciese, su caída al abismo sería irremediable.

Y es que la Sombra ocultaba los sentimientos de su corazón sempiterno porque una vez había visto los ojos de la luz y había caído en pecado perpetuo. Aquellos ojos rojos le habían contemplado, siervos de la lumínica providencia. Por ello, todas las noches, se asomaba a la profundidad infinita de la oscuridad e invocaba a la compasión para que acudiera a el:

"**Miserere mei, Deus: secundum magnam misericordiam tuam.**

**Et secundum multitudinem miserationum tuarum, dele iniquitatem meam.**

**Amplius lava me ab iniquitate mea: et a peccato meo munda me.**

**Quoniam iniquitatem meam ego cognosco: et peccatum meum contra me est semper.**

**Tibi soli peccavi, et malum coram te feci: ut justificeris in sermonibus tuis, et vincas cum judicaris.**

**Ecce enim in iniquitatibus conceptus sum: et in peccatis concepit me mater mea.**

**Ecce enim veritatem dilexisti: incerta et occulta sapientiae tuae manifestasti mihi.**

**Asperges me hysopo, et mundabor: lavabis me, et super nivem dealbabor.**

**Auditui meo dabis gaudium et laetitiam: et exsultabunt ossa humiliata.**

**Averte faciem tuam a peccatis meis: et omnes iniquitates meas dele.**

**Cor mundum crea in me, Deus: et spiritum rectum innova in visceribus meis.**

**Ne proiicias me a facie tua: et spiritum sanctum tuum ne auferas a me.**

**Redde mihi laetitiam salutaris tui: et spiritu principali confirma me.**

**Docebo iniquos vias tuas: et impii ad te convertentur.**

**Libera me de sanguinibus, Deus, Deus salutis meae: et exsultabit lingua mea justitiam tuam.**

**Domine, labia mea aperies: et os meum annuntiabit laudem tuam.**

**Quoniam si voluisses sacrificium, dedissem utique: holocaustis non delectaberis.**

**Sacrificium Deo spiritus contribulatus: cor contritum, et humiliatum, Deus, non despicies.**

**Benigne fac, Domine, in bona voluntate tua Sion: ut aedificentur muri Ierusalem.**

**Tunc acceptabis sacrificium justitiae, oblationes, et holocausta: tunc imponent super altare tuum vitulos."**

(_Ten piedad de mí, oh Dios, por tu gran bondad_

_De acuerdo con la multitud de tus piedades, elimina todas mis ofensas._

_Lávame más de mi maldad, y límpiame de mi pecado._

_Porque yo reconozco mis faltas y mi pecado está siempre delante de mí._

_Contra ti solo he pecado, y he hecho lo malo delante de tus ojos: que seas reconocido justo en tu palabra, y c_laro cuando sea juzgado.

_He aquí, yo nací en iniquidad, y en el pecado de mi madre fui concebido._

_Pero he aquí, que requieres la verdad en lo íntimo, y me haces entender la sabiduría secretamente._

_Tú purifícame con hisopo, y seré limpio: Tú lávame y quedaré más blanco que la nieve._

_Tú me haces oir hablar de gozo y alegría: como los huesos que han abatido mi regocijo._

_No vuelvas tu rostro hacia mis pecados, y saca todas mis maldades._

_Házme de un corazón limpio, oh Dios, y renueva un espíritu recto dentro de mí._

_No me alejes de tu presencia, y no tomes_ tu Espíritu Santo de mí.

_O dame la alegría de tu ayuda nuevamente: Y afírmame con tu espíritu libre._

_Entonces voy a enseñar tus caminos a los malos, y los pecadores se convertirán a ti._

_Líbrame del pecado sanguíneo, oh Dios, Tú que eres el Dios de mi bienestar: Y cantará mi lengua tu justicia._

_Tú me abrirás los labios, oh Señor, y mi boca mostrará tu alabanza._

_Pues si hubiérais querido un sacrificio, yo os lo hubiera dado: pero no os deleitéis en los holocaustos._

_El sacrificio de Dios es un espíritu quebrantado: un corazón contrito y roto, oh Dios, no lo desprecies._

_Que seas favorable y benigno para con Sion: para que se edifiquen los muros de Jerusalén._

_Entonces te agradarán los sacrificios de justicia, con los holocaustos y oblaciones: entonces se ofrecen becerros sobre tu altar.)_

La resonancia de su voz en la estancia creaba un efecto sonoro extraordinario, como si mil voces estuvieran coreando los versos latinos en tonalidades más graves o más agudas dependiendo de en que zona reverberara la música. Un torrente de sentimientos fluyó como la voz afloraba desde la garganta, despertó en él, la necesidad de salir fuera, descalzo y semidesnudo a contemplar el satélite de mortecina ceniza brillando tenue sobre los campos de cromática desvirtuada por la noche.

Abandonó su palacio, en silencio. Su túnica de algodón blanca ondeaba con la brisa nocturna, dándole un aspecto de anima errante. Las voces seguían entonando la misa de arrepentimiento mientras avanzaba por un sendero llano,secreto para los ojos mortales. Los pies sólo sentían levemente la grava del camino, pisaba pues una estela de seda mientras el viento soplaba y jugueteaba por entre los mechones brunos de su cabello. Lluvia, lluvia incesante que conducía las voces en un coro de harmonía perfecta.

La voz de la madre Naturaleza en la noche, pareja indisoluble que había visto nacer y perecer a la raza dominante en el mundo.

- Señor ,ten piedad de mi. Señor, te lo imploro, pues yo soy el pecado original privado de la presencia en el paraíso de los hombres. -Aquel ente de apariencia humana que no era tal, imploraba llorando mientras avanzaba por el camino.- Quiero ascender pues, para no seguir sufriendo.

_Le amaba_.

De nuevo el fuego infernal recorría su alma atormentada. Las voces se volvieron más fuertes y severas que antes, recordándole su arrepentimiento cuando lo vio aparecer, iluminado por la luz del alba.

Gilbert,era él sin duda. Pero ya no disponía de su mortal coraza. Estaba allí,etéreo, inmenso como Roderich, iluminado por la luz de un sol temprano y joven en el mismo plano donde el ánima del austriaco era torturado por las voces de los muertos que entonaban la canción de Dios.

-¿Roderich?-preguntó el arcángel dando un paso hacia adelante. Alas de fino cristal se alzaron aumentando el alcance de los rayos de sol. El aristócrata asustado dio un paso hacia atrás porque estuvo a punto de quemarse.

-Vuelve.¡Vuelve Gilbert, no me toques!-retrocedió cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Los muertos casi gritaban su melodía difunta...

Pero el germánico no se dio por vencido. Avanzó junto con el astro rey haciendo retroceder a la sombra.

Una pesada carga, como de cien mil pecados comenzó a hundir a Roderich en el lodo del inframundo.

_Señor apiádate de mi_...

-¡Dame la mano!-gritó Gilbert tendiéndosela,pero a Roderich le quemaba. -¡Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo desde que huiste de mi, Roderich. Dame la mano!

-¡No puedes redimirme por haberme quitado la vida!

-¡Si amor mío, soy la razón por la que aún sigues vagando por el purgatorio. Pero ahora podemos irnos juntos!

Un instante y sus manos se juntaron. La agonía humana se apoderó de Roderich por un instante, despojandole de la oscuridad y cuando se abrazaron ...paz.

La nada blanca perenne se había adueñado de su plano.

Un beso invisible e intocable. Gilbert había posado su boca sobre los labios carnosos de su amado aristó ó su rostro libre de salado llanto que irritaba la cara. Ya no había razón para llorar.

-Él te ha perdonado,Roderich. He venido a buscarte para que vengas conmigo...

-Te quise desde el momento en que te vi Gilbert. Pero debía callar. No podía...

-¿Por qué no,amor? Yo sentía lo mismo por ti,ruiseñor noctívago. Te quise cuando me miraste...por primera vez con esos ojos del color de la amatista... estaba enamorado de ti.

La nada ni siquiera podía acallar el calor y los gritos de su corazón eufórico.

-Oh Gilbert.- se abrazó a la razón de su ser mientras Gilbert se inclinaba sobre el austriaco para besar sus mejillas. -Llévame contigo, no me apartaré de tu lado. Dame la mano y no me sueltes jamás.

-No pienso hacerlo. Te he encontrado, no pienso dejar que te vuelvas a perder.-los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Dos puntos en un universo distante al nuestro. Cuatro bolas de fuego de diferente color y temperatura.

_Dos corazones que ascendieron al universo en glaciar y volcánica armonía._

Violeta y Rojo, Bien y Mal, Mal y Bien...Una espiral de estrellas,de nebulosas, una galaxia.

Contempladla en el cielo, prended un telescopio y escudriñar los cielos para dar con la nebulosa de la Hélice.

El ojo de Dios nos observa desde lejos. Dos almas que se unieron para siempre en el plano astral y su amor fue tan fuerte que dio lugar a un nuevo comienzo.

Entre tanto, las almas aún corean la voz de la parca.

_Señor, apiádate de nosotros_.

**Finis**


End file.
